I can't belive we met like this
by 4everhere
Summary: Amu is stuck. Her father is sick but he has to go to war. So instead she takes his place. Love, Drama, war, and weird crossdressing sitiuations! Please read people! :D discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

4everhere: Yeah I know that I'm writing other stories, but I couldn't help but write another one. :p

Amu: Another one?

Ikuto: Another?

4everhere: Yes another and this one isn't souls or anything, but yes it will have a lemon like my other story. Just saying for you people who are reading Unisoul yes there will be a lemon!

Ikuto:Then I'm all for it!

Amu: 0.0 *blushes* w-what?

4everhere: Do the disclaimer Ikuto!

Ikuto: 4everhere does not own Shugo Chara! If she did it would be a rated M.

4everhere: On with the new story! :D Oh and just saying the story takes place around the time of war and everything. I know there are many, but I mean the time when girls only wore dresses and guys (of course) wore pants and other outfits. XD This is the time when they would call out the men from every family. :3 I got this idea thinking of cross dressing. Hope you enjoy and Amu is older in this story. So is Ikuto and everyone, but just by a bit. Amu: 19 Ikuto: 22 and everyone else is the same ages. Boys are 22 and Girls are 19. Except Ami she's 5 and Amu's parents of course, and also saying there are going to be MANY time skips. Sorry but I need to get to the point.

It's hard to believe we met like this~ chapter 1 Normal P.O.V

Amu was dreaming peacefully when her mother knocked (more like banged) on the door. "Amu get up! We have to find you a job remember?" Amu groaned and turned around in her bed. She covered herself with the wool blanket that helped block her mother's shouts. She didn't want to wakeup from the dream. It was a dream of her on a grass area. She was in a tent with a mysterious man, but all she knew is that this was the guy. The one who would love her for her and not any other man. "AMU IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WON'T LET YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOR A WEEK!"

Now that woke her up. She quickly got off the comfy bed, and stood up. "I'm going mother!" She always called her mom _mother_ when she got her angry. She went to her closet and looked for a suitable dress to wear. She found a light pink dress with a floral pattern down the hem.

Once she finished combing her strawberry pink hair back, she went to meet her mom down stairs. The smell of fresh eggs and orange juice was everywhere. It just made Amu's poor stomach grumble with hunger. She walked to the table where her sister, Ami, was playing with her crispy bacon as if it were a airplane.

"So you finally got up Amu. Good. We need to find you a job or do you want to be a housewife after all~?" Amu wrinkled her nose in disgust. There was no way she would do that. She could barely sew anything, and when it came to cooking... it's best if you don't ask.

"No mom. You know I would **never** choose being a housewife." She stuck her tounge out and shivered to show that even the mere image of her cooking for her lazy ass husband was a hell no. Amu's mom sighed. She wanted Amu to be a housewife like herself. She wanted to have grand children before she hit fifty. Her mom handed her a plate of fresh eggs and bacon with some fresh squeezed orange juice. Amu sniffed with a happy smile on her face, and grabbed the fork to pick up the delicious meal. "Thank you mom."

"Amu can't you at least consider being a housewife? You wouldn't have to do much, just clean and cook. I'm sure that the match maker could even find you a husband. I want grand children you know. Ami is still-" Thats when Amu cut in. She hated when her mom kept suggesting her being a housewife.

"Mom, I told you millions, no, **BILLIONS** of times that I will not be a housewife no matter what. When I get married I will marry a man who cares for me and excepts me for my personality. I don't want a shinkin' match maker making me go with some lazy a- I mean butt of a man. Got it?" Her mom sighed. Amu is a very stubborn girl indeed, and she won't let anyone ever make her do something she doesn't want to do.

Amu simmered down and continued to finish eating her food, taking out her frustration on her food. Ami hadn't understood the conversation, and continued to eat her food with a cute smile. Then something hit Ami. "Mommy where is Daddy? I haven't seen him this morning." Both Amu and their mom stiffened. They hadn't told Ami about their Dad being gravely sick. He couldn't even get up from the bed much.

Amu was the one to answer. "Ami... Daddy isn't feeling to well so he's going to be in bed for a while okay?" Ami, not understanding fully, nodded.

Ami, thinking back to happy thoughts, continued to eat her breakfast happily while Amu remembered something. "Mom I'm going to check up on dad." She didn't even ask for permission, and just stood up and walked towards her Mom and Dad's room. Slowly she stood in front of the door and knocked softly. A audible 'Come in' could be heard. She opened the door and slowly walks towards the figure on the bed.

Her Dad was laying down on the soft mattress covered by a wool blanket. He smiled up to his oldest daughter, being glad to see her honey gold eyes shine with life. It made Amu sad to see her once energetic father on a bed looking ill, yet he still put a smile for the world which made her feel strong. "How are you my little swallow?" His voice was raspy, but it still sounded like her old dad.

"I'm doing fine. Still haven't found a job though, but I have a feeling I will. Soon. Then I can help you with the surgery you need." When she finished the sentence her Dad was frowning. Her expression became confused, not understanding why he would frown at the idea of him getting better for the family.

"Amu... the only thing I need is for you to be happy. You don't have to find a job and pay for my doctor's bill just for me. I want you to have all the happiness in this world."She smiled at her father. He was always thinking of others health either than his own health.

"Dad, I want you to be in good health. Ami, Mom, and I need you. I'll find a job that will pay good money and don't worry. It's what I want." He couldn't help but smile. Like father like daughter. Amu looked at the clock, and jumped off the bed. It read 10:14a.m. She looked back at her dad and gave him a smile. "Sorry Dad but I have to go. The sooner I leave to find a job the better!" She slowly leaned down to peck him on the cheek, and then rushed off out the door to who knows where.

Time skip~ 2:15 p.m.

"Damn.. no luck. Maybe I should visit Rima, Yaya, and Utau. I'm sure they could help." Amu walked towards Rima's house. There Rima was trying to sew a sweater. Her long golden blonde hair was tied up into a bun, and her brown eyes were focusing hard on her work. She was sitting down on an old oak chair. From the corner of Rima's eye she saw Amu and stopped her sewing. She stood up and dusted her yellow dress from any dust that was visible from her earlier cleaning. After she did that she looked back at Amu and gave her a small Rima smile.

Amu still couldn't believe her best friend wasn't married yet. She was the cutest girl you would probably find in the whole village. "Hello Amu." Even her voice was like a small whisper of a melody.

"Hello Rima. So how has your day been?" Amu asked as she walked up to the stairs and sat down.

"Same old, same old. Some men came and asked if I wold marry them, and of course I said flatly no. I mean one of them was missing a tooth. That was just repulsive." Rima also had the same view when it came to marriage. She wanted to marry a guy who cared for her because of her, not because of a stupid fat ass lady who was called a match maker who couldn't even get a man herself. "How about you and the job hunting?"

Amu's face sunk. "No luck. I came to ask if you have heard of any jobs I could take. None of the people I've met want to hire a _girl_." She rolled the word with her tounge as if it were the most disgusting thing a person could possibly hear.

Rima scoffed. People these days thought that girls like them couldn't do anything **but** sew and clean. Rima calmed herself down, and sat down on the stairs where her best friend sat. "Sorry Amu. I haven't heard any news. Utau and Yaya said they also haven't heard of news either. They were here just two minutes before you came."Sighing, Amu stood up. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well it's not the end of the world. I'll find a job! I can do it!" She punched her fist in the air with a determined face. Rima giggled silently at Amu's determination. She has never ever remembered a day that Amu gave up. It was the rarest thing **ever**.

When Rima was about to speak up a horn interrupted her. It was a an in an army uniform. He had chestnut colored hair that was pressed down due to the hat he wore and neon green eyes. He looked as if he would always have a smile plastered on his face, but he seemed a little tense. He had a serious look on his face. He stood up on a platform, and all the people, including Rima and I, crowded the little area.

"Listen up all of you! One man from each family is obligated to go to the camp just two to three miles away! If you do not go we will kick you out from this country!" Amu's eyes widened. In all her family the only person who was actually male was... her Dad. She shook her head furiously. He couldn't go! Not in the shape he was in... but if they got kicked out of the country...

Once the man stepped off the platform, without telling Rima, she ran off to her house as fast as her legs could carry her.

Time~10:45 p.m.

Once she arrived she could hear her Mom and Dad arguing. They had heard the news...

"Tsumugu you can't go! Think of your health!"

"Midori I have to! Who else would go for are family?"

"Your sick you need to stay in bed. You could barely even get up let alone run around a battle field!" Her mom had tears streaming down her face. Her nose was bright red. Ami was looking at them scared, not understanding what was happening but not liking it. "T-Tsumugu... d-don't.. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Listen to Mom, Dad. I don't want you to get hurt either!" Amu went in. Her Dad sighed. He was being argued by both sides now. They weren't going to let him go, but he wasn't going to give up either. With a firm voice he said ",we'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to go no matter what you say. I already have the suit in my closet. Goodnight."

Midori started to cry while Ami just tried her best to comfort her mom. Amu on the other hand was furious. Not at her Father, or Mother, but at the army. What? They didn't care if they lost more soldiers, but that they at least had back up just so they could get those killed also?

She walked outside feeling a pain in her chest. This wasn't what she wanted. What could she do that would make her Dad stay? Right then she thought of a person who could give her advice. Kimiki Evans. **(A/N: Thats my character. I own her just saying. :) ) **She was another friend of hers who gave great advice. She said it was because she was the only person who could read ten books in one day. It was true though. She had great advice.

Amu slowly made her way to Kimiki's house. Kimiki was sitting next to the window, just gazing out when she spotted the little pinkette. She quickly scrambled up and ran out the door with enthusiasm.

Before Amu could even get to the first step, Kimiki tackled her down and yelled with her voice that sounded like chimes ",AMU!" She was such a cheerful girl. Amu couldn't believe she wasn't married either. She had wavy black hair that reached her chest, and hazel eyes that were a forest green color today.

"C-Can't breath! Need oxygen!" Kimiki giggled and got up from her friend who needed 'air'. Amu stood up and dusted her dress from dirt. Typical way of meeting Kimiki. "So how have you been Amu? Have you read the stroy pride and prejudice? It's such a good book! I can't put it down!" Amu smiled at her friend's excitement over a book. "So what did you come here for, Amu?"

Amu looked away for a bit as she felt a pain in her stomach. Before she could stop her tears, they flowed out. Kimiki was startled. Quickly she went and hugged the crying Amu, giving her support and comfort.

Amu's P.O.V ~time~ 11:22 p.m.

I don't remember how I ended up in Kimiki's house but I felt comfortable. I sat in the living room that was filled with books from the entrance to the other exit. Different books in different languages, and different genres, everything. I sat near the fire place that kept me warm, while Kimiki went to get some milk.

She came back with two cups of milk in each hand. Sitting next to me she handed me the milk.

"So tell me whats wrong, Amu. Maybe I can help." She smiled at me her sister-like smile. I couldn't contain it even if I tried. At that moment I burst into tears.

"M-My D-D-D-Dad ha-has t-"

"It's okay, Amu. Calm down and take a deep breath." I did what she told me to do and breathed in and out. I felt a bit calmer, but I still couldn't manage to speak.

"Let me guess... your Dad heard the news from the army, and he has to go but you and your mom are saying no." Damn did she just read my mind? "No I didn't read your mind, Amu."

Yup. She totally read my mind. "So you want me to help you come up with a plan to make your father stay, but that you still don't have to be kicked out of the country. Am I right?" I nod. "Well then... this kind of reminds me of a folk tale I heard when I was little... A girl named Naomi was a smart and cheerful girl, but her father was sick. He had hurt his leg during war back then and he brought great honor on his family. Until, that is, another war broke out. Naomi didn't want her father to go so she cut her hair and apposed herself as her brother, which she never had-" Wait what? That's a brilliant idea!

"Thanks Kimiki! You're the best! I know what to do!" I ran out the door with a wide smile on my will be perfect!

Normal P.O.V. ~time~ 12: 32a.m. (Midnight)

Kimiki smiled in the dim fire light. "Naomi also found love during her little journey as a soldier even though she was disguised as a boy..."

Amu P.O.V. ~time~ 12:44 a.m. (Midnight)

I slowly crept in to the house. Everyone was asleep. I slowly tiptoed to my Dad's wardrobe and searched for the soldier outfit. It took a while to find but I got it. Ew... it's mossy green color and dirt brown color are disgusting so not to my liking, but boys outfits are always like that when it comes to the army.

I tucked in the suit under my arm along with my wrap for my chest . They wouldn't believe I was a guy with my chest so I'll have to use it. I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I pulled my long pink hair to the side and cut it with the knife. Almost all my hair was on the ground. There.

Now to put on the horrifying outfit. Removing my clothes, I slipped in my arms and legs into the outfit. My hair was now up to my neck so when I put my cap on you could barely see it. There we are! I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to admit, I look cute as a guy also. Weird.

I crept out the house, leaving a note for my Dad and Mom on the table. I slowly went up to one of are horses and was off! Now I'm going to work this out.. I need to think of a plan...

4everhere: Is it long? Is it short? How did you guys like it? Is it horr-

Ikuto: CHILL! let them decide.

Amu: Please review and no flames please!

4everhere: IF you guys review I'll update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

4everhere: Thanks for the reviews people! It made me happy :) and yeah I know it sounded like Mulan in the beginning, but it's a different story people! OH and just saying this chappie contains a bit of... perverted things, and something else. (no not lemon. Wait people) Oh and also sorry for the delay! That's what you get when your in a play and writing to different stories. Those of you reading unisoul will have to wait till next week. sorry!

Ikuto: Okay we get it now can you continue with the fucking story? I want to come out already!

4everhere: I take it back. Your off the hot anime guy list!

Ikuto: ...

Amu: If he is why haven't you changed it?

Ikuto: *smirk*

4everhere: ... *smacks with a book*

Amu: 4everhere does not own Shugo Chara! On with the story! And remember there will be many time skips. Sorry. D:

The Camp~Amu's P.O.V~Time~ 9:22a.m.

I was halfway to the camp when I realized that I hadn't came up with a plan yet. Damn! I pulled on the reins of the horse and it halted. We were in a little forest that was close to the camp and I could see from far away. I could feel my heart beat against my rib cage like a hammer. I don't think I could do this. How was I going to live like a guy? What if they asked me if I ever did a women? Oh god this impossible!

Okay think of a freakin' plan Amu. First let's start with a name. Hmm.. I looked at my horse, Nookie, and started with the names that came up in my head that I've heard of. "How about Suki?" stare. "Nazi?" stare. "Hikaru?" stare. Okay this was not getting anywhere. Nookie is just... staring.

"Okay last one. How about Akito?" When I thought my chance was over, Nookie nodded at the name. "So then my name will be Akito. Akito Hinamori. Perfect. Now for the reason my father never mentioned having a son... shame? Well it would have to do. Okay now to introduce myself when I get there." I cleared my throat and made my voice sound lower.

"Hello. I am here for my family. The Hinamori family. My name is Akito Hinamori. My father was in great ill so I will take his place. Why you haven't heard of me? Well he doesn't like speaking about me. I've lived with my uncle... um... Nookie!" Nookie glared at me for using his name which just made me laugh. Silly horse. Now to the camp!

Time skip~ 10:00a.m.

Well that took a while. Oh my, all the guys here were... so handsome. I kept looking at many as I strolled in to the main tent on Nookie. There were men that were talking to their fellow comrades and others that were working out. Without shirts may I add. This was like a dream... and a nightmare.

I slowly got to the main tent where I saw the general talking to some men while writing on the clipboard he held. He was tall with blonde hair and a friendly smile. He had a light tan and light blue eyes. He was rather handsome for a man in his thirties.

I got off of Nookie and tied the rains to the pole where all the other men's horses were tied up also. I straightened myself before I walked up to the general. He looked at me with a warm smile and I seriously hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Who may you be young man? Which is your family?"

"My name is Akito Hinamori."

"Hi-Hinamori?" The general's eyes widened slightly. Oh no did he already suspect something. Please don't let this be over! "Your the famous Tsumugu's son? I didn't even know he had one." He looked at his clipboard and scribbled. He must have checked the name box.

"Um.. He doesn't like to talk about me. I'm not a great fighter. I still need **a lot** of training." He nodded understandingly and smiled at me warmly.

"Well welcome to the army Akito-kun. I am general Tsukassa. We will train you so don't worry. Oh and before I forget here is your number. You will find the tent with this number and that will be your tent and roommate." I nodded slowly and went to Nookie. I can't believe it actually worked. I'm actually in. Wow... now to find my tent and my roommate in tent number seven.

Normal P.O.V

Amu looked around the tents looking for number seven. She passed many men who looked at her with glares. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to assume the worst possibility so she ignored them.

Finally she finally arrived at tent number seven and smiled. She could get a good rest now. She pulled down the zipper of the tent and was about to step in when she noticed a man there. He was completely naked while he was about to put on some underwear when he noticed Amu. Amu's eyes were wide and glued onto the guy. His midnight blue hair was ruffled and looked messy and his sapphire eyes were looking at her intensely.

She realized that she was staring and she slowly backed away from the tent and looked away while saying a soft ",gomen". Her face was completely red. She saw many things that she's only read in books. Well she didn't read it but Kimiki told her about from books. The point is she was seriously scarce for life.

There was shuffling heard from the tent and then the guy that she had seen in all his glory came out. He looked a little bit irritated. "Don't you ever say 'I'm coming in'? Seriously, and why were you staring at me?" His voice was husky which Amu thought suited him.

"Um.. gomen. I didn't mean to... I'm your new roommate. My name is Akito Hinamori." He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's nice to meet you Akito Hinamori and if you don't mind, next time please warn a person that your coming in before you enter." Ikuto walked away to another tent, and started chatting with that guy who had announced yesterday. Brown messy hair and Neon green eyes, he was a person to smile. Amu smiled lightly and went into the tent again. She unpacked her belongings except for her clothing. She would keep that inside the bag. The last thing she wanted was her roommate finding out she wore girl underwear.

Looking out the tent she glanced around and found that no one was there so she zipped up the tent and took out the other uniform they were able to wear. It was training clothing. It was all beige and had had a belt that was mud brown. She slid off her clothing and was about to put on the other clothing when she heard the zipper start to go down. Hastily she quickly went and zipped it back up but the other person was forcing it down.

"Hey what the fuck? Let me in Akito!" Ikuto's voice boomed with irritation.

"No I'm changing!" Thats when the other force stopped. She sighed in relief and went back to changing when the zipper came down abruptly and Ikuto stepped in. Amu shrieked and quickly put on the shirt. Ikuto was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Your a-girl?"

"NO! What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not a girl you dumb ass."

"You had breasts-"

"Whatever. I'm not a girl. You idiot I think your hallucinating." Ikuto glared at Amu intensely which made her feel like he was boring holes into her.

He sighed. "Guess so. Oh well. If you were a girl we could have had fun, and I wouldn't have told anyone." Amu instantly turned red. He must be a pervert like those guys her mom always warned her about. Ikuto smirked and looked at Amu. "To bad right?"

Amu replied quickly so he wouldn't become suspicious again. "No. If I _were_ a girl I wouldn't do anything with you. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to ask General Tsukassa what time we should be awake." Before Amu could walk away, Ikuto grabbed Amu by the chest to prevent her from walking away. Amu squeaked from the contact of his hand and her chest. She wanted to make a different noise, but she used all her power not to make that noise. Instead she stepped back and pulled his hand off her chest. "W-What are you d-d-doing? Are you gay?"

Instantly Ikuto's face was angered. "Do you think I'm gay? Look at me. No guy who was gay would have looks like me. Why would you think that?"

."**Hello**! Your grabbing my chest. What impression would that give me you idiotic moron?" Ikuto sighed. 

"Fine. If you insist on being a guy then okay, but I'm onto you Akito Hinamori." He walked out of the tent leaving Amu to sigh. She quickly stepped out of the tent and headed to General Tsukassa. He stood near a tent with the guy with shaggy brown hair and neon green eyes. Tsukassa saw Amu and smiled.

****

"Oh hello Mr. Hinamori. How have you settled? Oh where are my manners? This is Mr. Kukai Sohma. He trains some of the men. Kukai this is Akito Hinamori, go easy on him." Kukai smiled at Amu making her smile back. He seemed to be a cheerful guy, not at all tense like he had been when he announced the news.

****

**"Sup? It's nice to meet you Mr. Hinamori. I can tell we'll get along."**

Time skip~ 5:05p.m. Amu's P.O.V

I breathed slowly after running. Kukai was crazy! He Made me run ten miles, and no freakin' breaks! I hate this place and it's only been seven hours that I've been here!

"Nice work Akito! Go get some food. Were having fish today." Kukai is driving me nuts so I simply nod and ran to the tent where we have food. Everyone was there sitting on the wood benches near the wood tables. I walked to the line and stood there until I got my food. Once I got my food I looked around. Where could I sit? No one knew me. Correction, no one knew Akito.

"Hey Hinamori! Come over here!" Oh god no. Please tell me it isn't _him_. I turned around to see my midnight blue haired roommate sitting on a wooden bench, his smirk plastered on his face while waving a hand at me. I sighed. I rather sit with him than by myself.

I made my way to the wooden bench and sat next to Tsukiyomi. He's so weird. Why would he always be smirking and why did I catch him naked in the tent? Was there a girl in there and they did it, but she left before I got there? Ew... I do not want to sleep somewhere where people had sex. Disgusting.

I glanced to my right and saw Ikuto was looking at me intently. It made my cheeks burn with heat. Why was he staring? Was there something on my face? "You look dirty." Ikuto said which just confirmed what I was thinking. I sighed but before I could respond to his comment he smirked and looked at me with evil eyes. "Why don't we take a swim in the lake tonight? I'm kind of dirty also." I couldn't respond. Shit! He would find out that I was a girl! There are some things he is bound to notice!

"Umm..."

"Okay then. Meet me at the lake later on around seven. Don't forget your towel." He finished his food and stood up. What was I going to do?

4everhere: Yes I know it's short but I didn't want you guys to wait to long so here is the next chappie and sorry for the wait. oh and sorry for the bold in the end. my stupid comp isn't working well. stupid retarded computer I hate you!

Ikuto: Start the next chapter dammit!

Amu: He's so impatient.

4everhere: Please review and I'll try my best to update sooner with a good chapter.

Review button: click me! click me! click me god dammit!

Everyone: desperate much? ^^;


	3. Author's note

Dear Awesome awaiting readers.

I'm back! Sorry for the whole long wait but i got some good news and well some bad news.

Here is the reason I was gone for so long (a freakin year i think 0.0) I had a trial for microsoft, and it had expired so that's one reason, two, school is freakin hard! three, I had no internet and last but not least, I had a HORRIBLE writer's block :c It was so bad I acutally smacked my head against the wall to think. (don't try that please!)

Anyways the good news is I'm back and I will upadate often now but the bad news is that, I still have a writer's block :c I can only work on at least two stories right now so I want you to choose! Review this story if you like it more than the other and which ever has the most by December the 9th will continue and sadly the other one will be eliminated untill I finish off the one that has gotten more views! Please help out and I thank you for sticking here with me! Please understand that I didn't want to do this but It's hard when your a Sophmore that has theater and is failing Architecture and French 2. Please review this one if you like it! Until then, goodbye! I will announce which won on the 10th of December!

Sincerely the wanted killed probably author,

4everhere


End file.
